


image

by paranormalbouquet



Category: The Real Bros of Simi Valley (Web Series)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-15
Updated: 2020-03-15
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:41:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,080
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23158720
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/paranormalbouquet/pseuds/paranormalbouquet
Summary: ever since xander and duncan became friends with bryce in sixth grade, wade had noticed he looked at bryce differently than everyone else.
Relationships: Bryce Meyers/Wade Sanders
Comments: 6
Kudos: 13





	image

**Author's Note:**

> idk what this is. i spat it out all this morning and now it’s in existence so. yeah.  
> this is for anya bc i forced her to listen to me screaming about brycewade and it’s also for star bc they had to watch us lose our minds over brycewade<3

you know when you figure something out about yourself and then you look back at a situation or a period of time or a person from your past and just… in hindsight you realize why you felt the way you did, you realize what was _actually_ happening? and so the more you think about it, the more you kick yourself for not coming to your senses earlier, for not realizing it then instead of now?

yeah, well… fucking bryce meyers… 

ever since xander and duncan became friends with bryce in sixth grade, ever since bryce started hanging around more and more often, wade had noticed he looked at bryce differently than everyone else. and the shitty part was, wade didn’t even know why. what made bryce meyers so goddamn special? with his overly tattooed body, shitty sense of humor, terrible respect for anyone around him and… that little dermal piercing he had on his cheekbone and the way he could squash beef with anyone by just using his words and towering over them, his pink lips moving ferociously as those words just spilled right out. his strong legs from years of skateboarding and his eyes… oh, his eyes… 

for the longest time, for year after year, whenever bryce came around, wade felt the need to have to prove himself to bryce. he wanted bryce to look at him, notice him, gain a good place in that stupid, rude, brain of his. so if wade knew that he was going to be seeing bryce that day, he’d always make sure to wear his best shirt and matching bandanna or his favorite snapback and best pair of shoes. why? at that point, wade didn’t know why. 

towards the beginning, bryce didn’t even acknowledge him which in some ways made it easier for wade. bryce was then just a sort of far away figure that wade could just look at and observe. but eventually, because bryce kept coming around, he started to notice wade. and his stomach fucking jumped out his mouth the first time bryce addressed him directly. 

“yo, wade, get me another beer. i don’t wanna get up,” bryce had said to him. wade was in sixth grade and bryce was a freshman in high school. he had always been older than wade which maybe added to wade’s need to try and impress him, to act like he was older and more like him. but when he heard bryce say his name, wade’s face flushed hot and red as he tried to process the request. 

if duncan would’ve asked for a beer, wade would’ve been able to get up and get it for him no problem. but bryce… wade sat there just staring at him while his heart raced in his chest. he had never heard his name come from bryce before, he never had to directly interact with him or speak to him. and now, wade was frozen. the question still stood, why the fuck did he act like this around bryce?

“hey, earth to wade, you fuckin’ numb nut. i don’t know if you heard me but i’m thirsty and don’t wanna get up. get me another beer.”

his brain finally made the connections it needed to to be able to stand up and do what he was asked of. it didn’t, however, make the connections to be able to say anything though, to form any coherent response. he stood up without any words and left to go get bryce another beverage. 

it was easier to brush off the way he felt about bryce when they didn’t talk, almost when bryce didn’t acknowledge wade’s existence. but now, wade had that interaction to overanalyze and think about for the days to come until he saw bryce again and had a new interaction he could kick himself for making awkward.

 _why didn’t i say anything? why did i say that? i wonder what he thinks of me now?_ were only a few of the questions that wracked wade’s brain whenever he had an interaction with bryce. and finally, he always asked himself, _why does it matter so fucking much?_

at a kickback when wade was a sophomore in high school and bryce was graduated and working at the skatepark, bryce pulled out a blunt and lit it, taking a hit and passing it around to everyone. they all took their hits until it got to wade and he passed it along to the next person without taking a hit. 

and that’s where it all started.

“yo, wade, you fuckin’ pussy, what the fuck is wrong with my blunt? why didn’t you take a hit? do you not burn or something?” bryce had asked sternly. and that’s when wade got defensive, realizing he just took a shit on bryce’s image of him by not taking a hit.

“no, dude, i do burn,” and he saw xander narrow his eyes at him but he ignored it. “i do. i do burn. i just… don’t want to right now.”

 _god, if only_ , wade thought, _if only i would’ve just taken that hit._

because bryce hasn’t stopped picking on him about it since it happened. 

“no, wade over here told me he doesn’t burn soo…”

“no, bryce, i fucking do, dude. i just didn’t want to then.”

and in some twisted way he liked being picked on by bryce. it was something that always made bryce smile and laugh, which is what wade loved to see. but, wade hated, he fucking despised the fact that he spent all those years trying to regulate his actions, what he said, what he did, what he wore, all while around bryce just to have it all snagged right out from under him by something as stupid as not taking a hit from bryce’s blunt. 

the joke still carries on to this day, even after everyone watched him take a hit from a blunt (and subsequently get hospitalized) at the kickback xan and molly threw at their new house. 

where does that leave wade? sitting and thinking about every single interaction he’d ever had with bryce. how he acted and how he felt in those moments. 

and so you know when you figure something out about yourself and then you look back and in hindsight you realize why you felt the way you did? you realize what was _actually_ happening? why you felt such a strong need to impress someone?

yeah, well… wade had a crush on bryce meyers. 

**Author's Note:**

> f1esbian on twitter


End file.
